Creative love Time
by pleasantskull
Summary: Paige and Tony soon realize that they are simply meant to be. but what will the boss think about their hidden love?
1. Chapter 1

"Red guy" I called

I heard Red guy scuttle by.

"RED GUY!" I screamed.

I felt a knife push against a few locks of hair "time to cut your hair." I heard Tony whisper.

"But Tony I use my hair to express myself!"  
"that sounds really boring!"  
"I use my hair to express myself!"

I summersaulted out of the way and brought out my pencil. I stabbed him in the chest and he crumpled to the floor.

"That wasn't very creative!"  
"shhh! Your running out of time!"

He smirked before his eyes shut and he ticked his last tock. Finally, Red guy crawled out from his hiding place.

"there you are friend!"

"please no more!" Red guy begged

"no more? Ok since you asked so nicely!"  
Red guy looked confused but content and walked away.

"whoa there friend you might need to slow down." I sang before I pushed him down the stairs. I cut open his arm and scrapped the blood into a jar. It slowly dripped so I interspersed some powder which made the wound bleed more.

"thank you, friend!"

Red guy just groaned. I stood up walked away and a glorious scent hit my nose. It was Tony's blood. I don't know why but Tony's blood was so beautiful. Maybe it was the metallic scent? Or maybe it was the perfect texture to paint with!? I have no idea. I knew it was only a matter of time before he woke up. So, I dipped my fingers in the warm, thick, sticky blood and licked it. It was delightful. I went back for more and soon there was no blood. I heard him stir so I dashed out side and sat by a tree and sang my song. Creative. "what's your favourite idea? Mine is thinking creative!"

I heard the sound of Tony walking towards me.

"hello there Paige dear"

"hello Honey!"  
"you ok?"

"I have never been better. I feel AMAZING!"  
"did… did you lick my blood?"

"why…?"  
"did you?"  
"maybe…"

"PAIGE! YOU DRANK MY BLOOD!"  
"I was being creative?"

"Paige. Sometimes drink yours…"  
"you…do!"

"it's sweet!"

He leant in and kissed me. The he unsheathed a black clock hand and stabbed it through my chest.

"I love you dearest!" he sang

"I love you too Tony!" I croaked.

I felt a finger plunge deep into the wood and her him say "delicious!"  
Then…black.


	2. hell

I awoke feeling heavy headed. Why does my head feel like it is full of lead?

I opened my eyes and before me I saw Tony. His white gloves stained inky black.

"what a waste of time!" he muttered.

"what?"  
"teaching you their names!"

"what?"

"the victims?"  
"red guy, yellow guy and duck?"  
"no their names are Harry, Manny and Robin!"

"ohhhh!"  
"so will you and remember?"  
"I will try!"  
He helped me up. "want to go for a stroll?"  
"I would love to!" I answered.

We walked through the garden and all of a sudden Manny was there.

"I cannot allow you to torture us anymore!" he stammered.

"why not?" urhg how was he so perfect?  
I leapt in front of him and bit Many. He screamed as my teeth came to contact with bone. Blood spilled into my mouth. His blood was not as good as Tony's. but still ok. It would satisfy.

I heard Tony shouting my name and Manny screaming. I felt the warm sticky stuff all over my face and it slowly dripping on my dress. Soon, Manny screams cut out as he fell limp and I felt Tony tugging on my dress.

"Paige enough!"  
I unclamped my jaw and turned to look at him.

"Paige?"  
"yes…" I whispered

"what…was that about?"  
"I don't know. Oh well let's continue!"

We continued our walk. Blood still stained my face and dress and I caught Tony's concerned looks. I did my best to ignore them.

"ok what?" I rolled my eyes at him

"you almost bit his arm clean OFF!"  
"well sorry!"

I ran away and I Tony called my name.

I had to get away! I don't understand what I did. He would do it. And I mean it was nothing compared to what we usually do. Why was he so concerned? I walked through the garden and looked at the roses. They were NOT creative. I ran into my room and collected paints. I saw Tony on my way back out. He was slumped over a table a bottle in hand and blood stained the carpet. The stench of rotting flesh came from behind the sofa and as I walked past a peered over and saw all the victims rotting corpses behind the sofa. I heard Tony mumble something so I left and when I got to the roses I painted with all my favourite colours. Blue, orange, red, baby pink and black. The stems just so happened to be the worst colour ever. GREEN! I shudder at such a horrible word. I went over the stem and soon the roses were much better. However, I did not want to go back in the house. Maybe I was making a big deal out of nothing. Tony drunk was something I did not want to deal with. He was only just able to stop himself from doing stuff. Romantic stuff with me! If he was drunk the rules don't apply. They do he just thinks they don't. the rules are created by the boss. He just so happened to be Manny's father. Roy. He controls us all! We were just objects that Roy wanted to torture his son and friends, so he made us living objects. The others he killed off. He did not like…what's its name? the love one let's call it because love is forbidden. I now know why my head felt like lead. Roy drugged me!


End file.
